May Angels Lead you in
by Midnightdreamr
Summary: Chapter 2 UP!Legolas sits at the grave of a beloved one.His wife. He wishes her another goodbye.He will miss her...,but she always loved him...,always.This songfic is based on the song Angels Lead you in From Jimmy Eat World. All reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters in the movie or book. They belong to J.R.R. Toliken. Also, I do not own the song that this fic is based after..., That belongs to Jimmy Eat World. I only own the extra characters.

**Summary: **Legolas sits at the grave of a beloved one. His wife. He wishes her another good-bye. He will miss her..., but she always loved him..., always. This song-fic is based on the song from 'Jimmy Eat World' it is called 'Angels lead you in.'

**A/n- **This isanother Lord of the Rings story. I hope that you enjoy. All reviews appreciated..., all flames are used on the campfire to make s'mores. Here's the first chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas looked around. There was no one in town that he knew. Everyone sailed to the undying lands, they sailed to _Valinor_. He looked down at the grave..., the grave that held his once happy, wife. The grave that held his beautifal, Arenwei.

"There's no one in town that I know." Legolas said. He wished this wouldn't have happened..., not now anyway.

"But you always gave us some place to go." Legolas smiled. He couldn't believe this was happening. He knew it would. She was a human after all. He should have sailed..., but he had a family to watch out for. He had his children. They needed him..., they still did.

"I never said thank you for that...," Legolas said. "I thought I might get one more chance...," Legolas said. He placed one of his hands on the grave..., the grave that held his wife.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance. _  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellidaron, Ellaysee, and Herewan watched from the palace. Their father had been through alot..., so had they. They approached the grave quitely, but they did not enter. They only waited.

"What would you think of me now?" Legolas asked. He knew he wouldn't get an answer..., but he always did this on this date..., always.

"So lucky..., so strong..., so proud...," Legolas whispered while looking at his three children. He could see his wife in his youngest daughter..., Herewan. She was surely her mother..., every time she smiled it made his heart melt..., she reminded him of her in so many ways, even though she was an elfling.

Ellaysee had her mother's brown eyes. She reminded him of her..., the way she acted..., Ellidarion looked like his mother as well..., he loved her..., and she loved her first born son..., in more ways then one. She was proud of her children..., and so was he. He looked back at the grave.

A tear slipped down his face as he remembered..., he then whispered...,

"I never said thank-you for that..., now I'll never have the chance...,"

To be continued...,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n-**Well, there was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Please review, I'll update soon!

KerowynGreenleaf.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Once again, own nothing!

A/n- Thanks to all my reviews. Updated now! LOL! Believe it or not I actually got inspiration for this by watching "The Cinderella Story." Heard the song, thoughts whirled through my head (Authors, you know whats going on) then I started crying and writing. Then my sister, after I told her my idea, started crying as well. Tissues needed in this chappie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.   
_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The words that he whispered at her time of death still played in his mind. It was like a broken record..., playing the same thing over and over and over again. "May Angels lead you in...," Legolas whispered. "Hear you me my friends...,"

Legolas looked toward the sky then back down at the grave..., "On Sleepless roads..., the sleepless go may angels lead you in." And that was the truth..., sleepless roads the sleepless go..., she was dead and now she was sleepless..., he would one day be sleepless..., when he sailed. He longed for the day of departure, for the day he would sail, or die..., but unfortunately his son could not care for his daughters for some time now, so he would have too, by himself, but he had too leave one way or another, he couldn't stand many more days like this.

His children entered his mind. They would have to go too. He couldn't possibly live, could he?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what would you think of me now?" Legolas asked. "So lucky, so strong, so proud...," He was lucky..., he still had his children..., strong..., he had to be for them..., proud..., he never failed to be proud of them..., he only hoped they would understand.

"I never said thank-you for that..., now I'll never have the chance." Legolas said. Tears streamed down his face. He only wished for one more chance. Just one..., that's all..., just one. That was all he wanted..., was one more chance to see his beautifal wife, to thank her once more.

To be continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
